Lo que te hace hermosa
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Suigetsu lo sabía mejor que nadie. Que debajo de esa escandalosa y temperamental chica estaba la verdadera: la tímida, insegura. Pero no lo demostraba, y así podría intentar llegar a su verdadero ser. Era lo que más le fascinaba de ella.


**Hello! ok, la verdad es mi primer fic SuiKarin pero me ENCANTA la pareja que hacen n.n y ultimamente me he enviciado más con ella. En sí, usé la canción "What makes you beautiful " (propiedad de "One Direction") como inspiración. Narra Suigetsu. Naruto no me pertenece. Enjoy!**

¿Por qué maldita sea tienes que ser así? tampoco es como si quisiera que cambiaran tanto.

Dicen entre más la gente trata de aparentar algo, es todo lo contrario a como es en realidad. Y corriendo el riesgo de oírme como un sabelotodo, tú eres un claro ejemplo. Lo sé, eres insegura- Tímida. Y justamente es porque sé que tienes miedo a ser herida. Incluso das ternura.

-¡Es que puedo oírme así de cursi!- Genial. Por tu culpa varias veces me he mofado de mí mismo y hasta me he dado de golpes contra la pared.

Pero en sí, no acepto tus golpes e insultos cada diez minutos.

Todos se giran cuando entras por la puerta...y es algo instintivo. No es algo que pudiéramos evitar.

Todos los días es lo mismo; entras gritando por Sasuke o por cualquier tontería, casi pataleando y tirando las paredes por el simple hecho de fastidiar a Jūgo, y en especial a mí. Fastidiándome por tomar agua tantas veces en el día, me llamas "Pez", "Tiburón" y cuanta cosa hiriente (o que creas que me fastidiará) me la gritas en la cara.

No entiendes que Sasuke sólo te ve como una herramienta. Como una molestia cuando no eres necesaria. A Jūgo no le importa tanto, ¿y yo? pretendiendo que al igual que tú, amo sacarte de tus casillas. Aunque por dentro me alegra que aunque haya sido en forma de grito o de un "te odio" haya tenido tu atención por un momento.

Pero me basta como eres. No quisiera en el mismo equipo a una florecita delicada y "rosa". Me encanta tu carácter, aunque con él será más difícil acercarme a ti de la forma que yo quiero.

"Tú iluminas mi mundo como nadie" ¿Serías capaz de no golpearme si llego y te lo digo? pues aún aprecio mi vida y por eso no lo hago. Sin embargo, y dime loco, y dime, estúpido, y dime patán, a pesar de eso te aprecio más a ti y así bajo la mirada algo cansino. ¿Será que un día me anime a decírtelo?

Caminas como fiera enjaulada esperando a que "Sasuke-kun" regrese de entrenar. Más bien como un perrito esperando a su dueño. Y ahí mismo estoy recostado en el sofá. Mirando el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, y lanzando una pequeña bola de goma que encontré hace tiempo. Estamos solos. Comienzo a sudar frío ahora que me pregunto si debería o me lo callo de nuevo.

-¿Qué no te puedes largar?- Interrumpes mis pensamientos con tu chirriante voz.- Sasuke-kun ya va a llegar.- Sonrío socarronamente lo cuál te hace enfadar de nuevo.

-No me voy si no quiero.- Suelto de la nada.- ¿O qué? ¿Harías algo para que me fuera?- A punto de golpearme te detuvo el ruido de la puerta. Me fulminaste con la mirada. "Lo arreglamos después. No se va a quedar así" estoy seguro que quisiste decir. Diste un par de brinquitos en tu lugar, te arreglaste la falda y moviste tu cadera a un lado. Yo me quedé ahí acostado mirándote de reojo y volteando los ojos.

-¿Qué hay, Sasuke?- Le susurraste seductoramente, y tu tono de voz me estremeció pero lo supe controlar. Y en cuanto a tu príncipe "Uchiha" pasó de largo sin siquiera verte. Y te quedaste inmóvil aunque deberías estar acostumbrada y comencé a reír. Me fui de ahí antes de despertar por completo tu ira. Sin embargo sé que eres tímida, y cada vez que haces lo mismo terminas sonrojándote.

Y te conformas. ¿Por qué? porque te basta el que haya pasado a tu lado. Te basta haber aspirado su olor. Te basta el haberlo visto un par de segundos. Y sí, uno se puede acostumbrar a sólo eso. Me pasa casi lo mismo contigo. Aunque sinceramente esto ya me está cansando.

Me quedé parado a lado de mi habitación. Te vi pasar. No me dirigiste la palabra. Ibas algo cabizbaja, y sé muy bien que asegurándote de que nadie te viera sonreíste.

Si vieras lo que yo puedo ver. Veo más allá de la gritona, de la fanática, de la "ofrecida", de la terca. Veo a la sensible del por qué se porta así, veo tu luz cuando Sasuke aunque sea rara la vez te mira, veo a la humilde, dar tu vida por él, y aunque lo niegues, darla por Jugo o por mí. O por lo menos defendernos para que después te debamos una. Eres así. Y así entenderías por qué te quiero tan desesperadamente.

Me encanta imaginar que me provocas cada vez que mueves tu cabello para él. Me tiene abrumado. Tienes un cabello raro, sí, un cabello extraño con olor a cereza. Y me encanta cuando lo haces.

Te sigo con la mirada a todas partes. Llámame pervertido, un par de veces te he mirado de forma lasciva. Deberías cambiar esa falda ¿sabes? y como antes puedo ver más allá de la pelirroja provocativa que eres.

Amo cuando al no tener nada que decir durante una de nuestras tantas peleas, me evites con la mirada.

-¡Cara de pez!

-Perrita faldera.

-¡Idiota!

-Ay, y tú serás muy brillante.

-¡Te odio!

-...-

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Canturreabas triunfante.

-No estoy seguro de poder contestarte un "Igual", Karin...- Dije de una manera muy similar al tono de voz que usabas con Sasuke; insinuante. No niego que varias veces te he imaginado decir mi nombre de esa manera en lugar del idiota Uchiha.

Giras la cara cuando te miro. Me pierdo en ellos. Por favor no me arrebates tu mirada. Es tarde, te fuiste a tu habitación a echarle mil maldiciones al mundo por no haberme ganado esta vez.

Sólo yo quiero dejarte sin aliento. Hacerte creer que te tengo en mi poder cuando la verdad es que tú me tienes a tus pies.

Ahora me encuentro sentado en la cocina. Quién podría decir que en un lugar tan alejado se podía conseguir cereal. No hay nadie más aún. Después de un rato noto cómo mi pie golpetea el piso. Pongo más atención. Ya sé cuál es; cierta canción que oí de camino de regreso.

-¿Qué traes en la mano?- Tu voz me sobresaltó un poco. Debería tener más cuidado. No te sentí cerca. Aguarda... ¿¡Que qué traía! De inmediato bajo la mano la cuál estaba reposando sobre la mesa y la coloco debajo de mi pierna entre ésta y la silla.

-¿Quién quiere saber?- Seguí desayunando hasta que interrumpiste de nuevo. Ya me lo esperaba.

-¡Baka! ¡Enséñamelo!- Espetaste poniendo tu cara frente a la mía.

-¿Te lo enseño?- Cuestioné sonriendo de lado. Segundos después comprendiste el doble sentido y te alejaste.

-¡Me refiero a lo que traes en la mano...OLVIDALO!- Agitaste los brazos al aire. Tomaste una manzana y me dejaste solo de nuevo.

Después de entrenar me acerco a un riachuelo cerca de nuestra guarida al mismo tiempo que paso una pequeña toalla por mi cabello. Y al abrir los ojos después de que el viento golpeara mi cara te veo hincada, mojando tu cabello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Te diste cuenta de mi presencia pero extrañamente demasiado tarde. Yo ya estaba muy cerca de ti. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿O estarías pensando en alguien? ¿Habrá sido en mí? Loca la idea. Me fascinan las ideas sin sentido.

-No te interesa pero si quieres saber...nada.

-Brillante.- Ironizaste.

-Como siempre.- Bufaste y sacudiste tus manos poniéndote de pie justo en el momento en el que iba a ponerme a tu lado.- Oye tú...

-¡Tengo nombre ¿sí?- Exclamaste girándote de nuevo encarándome.

-Bueno.- Fingí arrepentimiento.- Oye tú, Karin...- Echaste los hombros para adelante.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Metí la mano en una de las bolsas de mi pantalón y cerré mi puño. Me acerqué a ti aún sin mirarte, sólo de reojo.-Ten.- Dije estirando mi puño. Entendiste y abriendo tu mano la pusiste debajo de la mía. Ese acto te sorprendió y te asustó, claro, viniendo de mí es comprensible.

-Es un... ¿pasador?- Preguntaste incrédula, mirándome con el señor fruncido pero no de enojo, sino de duda.

-Creo que sí.- Contesté tratando de restarle importancia. Ambos lo miramos. Se trataba de un pequeño pasador de plata, con algunas piedras color rojo y lo que parecía ser un par de cerezas al final de éste.- Como curiosamente tu cabello se viene al frente y se "mueve mucho"...- Haciendo hincapié en lo último.- cada vez que estás con Sasuke, creí que necesitarías uno.- Esperaba a que me lo lanzaras a la cara o que te burlaras de mí. Pero eso nunca llegó. Te fuiste pasando a mi lado, te detuviste un momento y pusiste tu mano en mi hombro nos segundos. Y al fin desapareciste.

Como dije, esa forma de mover tu cabello me hace perder la razón, pero si ese gesto es por Sasuke, bueno... prefiero que no lo hagas. Sonrío victorioso, es patético, sólo yo sé por qué me siento el vencedor.

Y yo, con una abierta sonrisa, de las que jamás muestro en público.

Al otro día teníamos que salir en una "misión" o algo así. Terminé de afilar mis espadas y salí a encontrarme con los demás. Afuera de mi puerta justo pasabas. Pretendía ignorarte pero no pude.

-Tenías razón.- Cautivaste mi atención de nuevo. Te giraste dejando ver del otro lado aquel pasador que te regalé el día anterior. Y tu boca, esa que deseaba probar pronto se curveó ligeramente hacia arriba. Tú... ¿sonriéndome?... ¿¡Qué más podía pedir por ahora! Miré por última vez antes de encontrarnos con los demás tu boca, y aun con una venda en los ojos reconocí el "gracias" que articulaste. Tomaste la delantera y fui detrás de ti. Siempre lo haría aunque me lo prohibieras.

Y sinceramente espero que sigamos con nuestras disputas todo el tiempo. Es lo que me divierte del día.

Desearía que a veces siguieras con esa manía tuya de hacer que Sasuke te note. Al final del día podría imaginarte claramente sonreír.

Me encantaría seguir en le mismo equipo, con las mismas extenuantes batallas. Para que así, termines cansada y avientes tus gafas a donde caiga y traer a mi mente esos ojos tuyos.

Porque no lo sabes, con esa actitud intempestiva, a veces provocativa, enamoras a los más cegados, y qué bueno que Sasuke no se da cuenta de eso.

Porque a tu manera eres perfecta, perfecta para mí. Y no lo sabes. No tratas de cambiarlo...

...Y eso es lo que te hace hermosa...

**¡Finito! espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier comentario se agradece de corazón. Éste fue como un "Fic Especial de San Valentin". Me despido. Peace!**


End file.
